


and hear the good news

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Catholic Character of Color, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn a few things when you ride together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and hear the good news

**Author's Note:**

> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

"Oh, here -- let me get that--" Tim licks his thumb and aims it for Frank's forehead. This would be a bad idea even ordinarily, but Frank's been almost relaxed for the past couple of weeks, convivial even, and Tim's been lulled into a nice comfy sense of closeness.

Frank stops him dead with a glare, though, and Tim lowers his rapidly cooling thumb. "It's," he begins, but Frank's eyebrows go up so he snaps his mouth shut and puts the car into gear while Frank waves goodbye to Mary.

They're quiet for a few blocks before Frank dusts off his knees and remarks, "It's Wednesday." Tim nods noncommittally and keeps his eyes on the road. He can feel Frank staring at him. "The seventh week before Easter," Frank prompts, but Tim doggedly keeps mum until Frank says with a definite edge to his voice, "The first day of Lent, _Christ_ , Tim -- I know that whatever secular hockey rink you went to school at probably didn't cover it, but after working with me for four years--"

"--I'd know when it's Ash Wednesday? Yeah, I got it, Frank. I *am* a detective, y'know, and, um ... why would I ever know about it from working with *you*? Considering you haven't been on speaking terms with Catholicism for most of that time!"

"faaaaaaaaah," Frank waves, but he doesn't follow up with anything so Tim lets himself grin a bit on the side of his mouth facing the window. Frank intones, "Remember, o man, that you are dust, and unto dust you shall return," and when Tim looks over Frank catches his glance and grins, big and wry.

"Cheerful stuff," he says, and Tim goes, "Hey, we're not murder police for nothing," and from the way Frank looks at him he knows it's gonna be another couple of good weeks.


End file.
